Baka and Test - The Four Distinct Seasons of the Year
by BakaFanBoy
Summary: Eventually, there are four seasons but, what does Akihisa and his friends do on this year? Would some of them becomes a Valedictorian this year? Or someone going to be placed in Class F again? Would there be a new summoning system in Fumizuki Academy? Let us find out! Created by Mr. Baka (BakaFanBoy) I do not own Baka and Test.
1. Spring (Haru): Our Stratum

Baka and Test - The Four Distinct Seasons of the Year

Created by Mr. Baka (BakaFanBoy)  
I do not own Baka and Test.

* * *

Spring (Vernal)

In Japan, spring means "_Haru_" in Japanese, its symbol is the cherry blossom or _sakra_ in Japanese. It starts in March until May though. It is likewise the beginning of my third year in high school.

* * *

Ah, the flower viewing together with my friends! I need call them to watch the cherry blossom petals to fall lower in the priming together with me.

I must endure and know my class in my memorable school, _Fumitzuki Gakuen_.

"Yoshii, come here!" shouted sternly. I promptly got to the person whom shouted my name. It was the last year's demon, Ironman..

"Yes, Iro- I mean, Nishimura-sensei!?" said Akihisa.

"Why do you incessantly.. Nevermind. Anyways, your result in the replacement exam improved a slight. I must articulate that you're still an idiot simply because you went to another class with a cool facility." said Nishimura-sensei.

"Erm, can I recognize where is my class?"

"Here, this is your replacement result.", he gave me an envelope and grinned at me. That's so unlike him.

As I opened the envelope, I ground out a phrase with the words of: "Yoshii Akihisa, Class D."

"Wha- Woo hoo!", I shouted out happily.

"Congratulations, Yoshii-kun. Oh! Look, you're departing to be late for the opening ceremony."

"EH, thank you and bye bye~", I greeted and went to Class D.

""EH?! AKIHISA!"", they shouted in unison.

Are they shock because an idiot came to Class D? Or is it that an energetic, handsome boy went here?

"Yo, Akihisa, it is unexpected that you are here." said Yuuji, the child prodigy.

"I must say that another friend got together our new class." said Hideyoshi, firmly.

"I'm glad.. you're here to bribe.. my.. products." said Muttsulini, the silent pervert. His name is Kouta Tsuchiya.

"Oh well! Where's..", I discontinued my sentence and frowned.,

"Ah! Shimada and Himeji got placed in a classroom higher than us."

"Oh.. I see.", I said frownly. "It's alright, Akihisa! I'm the class representative, I'll strive my best just to mystify.. Shouko.." said Yuuji.

* * *

April 1,  
The Start of the School Year  
Sunny Day

* * *

A perfect day to have lunchon with my friends while flower viewing.

"Haa~", yawned Yuuji.

"Yuuji, we must call Minami, Himeji-san, and the other girls to join us the flower viewing at lunch.", I stated.

"Sure we can, look, it's already lunchtime. Let's call them to gather at the garden of the school." said Yuuji.

Yuuji and I moved along to see Minami in class... what class? I'm sure it's Class B. Of course, Himeji-san and the others are in Class A.

"Um, Yuuji, what class is Minami?"

"I haven't asked her yet, only I'm sure she's at Class B."

"Well, let us proceed to Class B and see."

Me and Yuuji proceed to Class B and stare at the window, hence we saw Minami alone, sitting in her place. I bumped on the windowpane, but everyone looked at us. Minami went to us and inquired.

"What is it? Aki and Sakamoto?", she inquired.

"Minami, would you like to come and expect at the cherry blossoms? We're also inviting Himeji-san and the others as well.", I acquiesced.

"Certainly!", she concurred.

"Well, let's go get Himeji-son and the others."

"Hello, Akihisa-kun, Sakamoto-kun, and Minami-chan. What is your concern here?", Himeji asked.

"Yuuji, about the... wedding..", said Kirishima, the Class A representative.

"Please Shouko, can we speak about that later?!", said Yuuji.

"Himeji-san and Kirishima-san, would you like to come and consider the cherry blossoms?", I postulated.

""Sure.""

Hence, we all proceeded.

* * *

"Wow! This is my first flower viewing here in Japan..", said Minami.

"Well, you went in Germany of course!", said Himeji-san.

"Look! It's Kudo-san and Kinoshita-san.", I proclaimed, only now we're complete, I forgot that I didnt invite those two young women. Heh.

"Hello, hello~ isn't this amazing?", said Kudo-san.

""OF COURSE!"", shouted happily in unison.

I'm always happy since Himeji-san and the others are here with me. Withal, the first term is coming, it won't be happy now.. also the summoning wars.

"Yuuji, are we planning to have an ESB above our class levels?", I demanded.

"I'll opine about it... first, let's enjoy the flower viewing.", Yuuji said.

"If you're planning to attack us, then go.", Kirishima-san said.

(..Hey, hey, Shimada!)

(..W-What?!)

(..Bring out your ponytail.. hurry!)

(..W-Why?!)

Geez, I hear Kudo-san and Minami talking.. I wonder what they're articulating..

(..Well.. I'm just curious how you look when..)

(When?)

(..when Yoshii sees you.), Kudo-san looked at me.

Wha-? Why is Kudo-san looking at me? Is she going to obliterate me? Or she's asking Minami to kill me? Oh, hell no. I'm sweating profusely..

"Why are you sweating, Akihisa?", asked Hideyoshi.

"Wha- Um- It's because.. I'm distressed that.."

"That?"

".. That Muttsulini will die someday..", I'm so dishonest!

Afterwards, Minami took her ponytail and.. oh.. wow.. Is.. Kudo-san is poking me..? Oh, no, no. Muttsulini is dieng! W-Wha- Why am I..

"Looks like Muttsulini and Akihisa faint- MY EYES!", Yuuji shouted.

"You shouldn't get excited on a foreigner's hair.", Kirishima-san demanded.

"No fair, Minami! You made Akihisa-can faint.", said Himeji-San.

"B-But Kudo-san said that.."

"Shimada, I dare you not to put your ponytail for the rest of the school year~"

"NOOOOO!"

Ding, dong~

* * *

"I believe I can never eat lunch properly until next year..", I stated.

"Seriously, Akihisa, I can never eat lunch whenever Shouko poke my eyes!", said Yuuji.

"I think her hair is a charm.", said Muttsulini.

"Akihisa, your head is reddish. What's the problem?", said Hideyoshi.

"I'M GOING HOME~", I ran away.

What are they saying there?! I-It's not that I'm agitated about her hair.. but, she looks.. Gah! Why can't I stop.. blushing.. Err.. HIMEJI-SAN IS MORE OBSCE- Gah! What am I saying?! Akihisa, calm down, calm down. Kudo-san is probably using her hair to kill me. Oh well.. Damn..

Ah~ that's my first day of school...

* * *

April 2,  
The Second Day  
Sunny Day

A perfect day to plan everything.

* * *

As I walk towards the slope leading to the entrance of our school, Yuuji came to me. He's sweating a lot, I wonder what happened to him. Perhaps he got troubled by Kirishima-san, or he woke up late. I'm glad I bought an alarm clock since my parents left me much money accidentally.

"Akihisa, you look weird yesterday.", he averred.

"N-No! I-I was..", I panicked.

"It's not about her hair, you dont act idiotic like before. Did something happened?"

"Well... My parents said that they will come here if I didnt improved my grades. I want to live alone in my house.", I replied.

"Oh well, I-"

"Yuuji, why are you sweating?', I asked.

" Well.. It's because of Shouko, we discussed something, but she chased me after. It was tiring!", he responded.

"Ah, I see.."

"Anyways, I plan to attack Class A again, but we'll change plans. If we attack Class A together with all class, what would be the conclusion? There would an possibility, the foremost is that all classes, including us, fight Class A, but what if their main force washed out everything in our army? It would be the end of us all. Kinoshita Yuuko was tough when she battled Class B, C, and D last year.", he answered.

Frankly, I never understand what he said but..

"Yuuji, what if all class except A will take it seriously in replenishing their scores?", I asked.

Oh wait, what if..

"Akihisa, some schoolmates of ours will think that it's going to be boring, but-"

"Yuuji, are we allowed to get some aid from our juniors and sophomores?", I postulated.

"I realize! We can, but I'm not certain. I'm arriving to witness and ask that damn old hag first. Desire to come with me?"

"Sure..", I nodded.

"Let's get going then, Akihisa.", he pronounced.

As we walk towards the hallway heading to the principal's office, we saw Class 3 - F and Class 3 - E having a summoning war.

"By the way, Akihisa, how's your score on your replacement exam?", he posited.

"Well, my other subjects are near average. I'll prove to my parents that I can survive alone without their expectations.", I responded.

"KILL THEM! SHOW THEM THAT WE DESERVE THAT FACILITY!", Class F shouted.

"No you don't, you deserve that ugly facility of yours.", Class E muttered.

"Those two people over there are the Tokonatsu pair last year! Are they observing our battle?", they alleged.

Appears that we are popular, an-

"Oh, that guy, the punishment bearer or the ultimate idiot last year. Everyone, look! It's our former Class F representative.", Class F said.

Great. I must say that Yuuji deserves to be more than me. Merely, I-

"THOSE WHO ARE KILLED IN ACTION, HAVE SUPPLEMEMTARY LESSONS WITH ME!", shouted Mr. Nishimura, the demon instructor.

""NOOOOO~!"", shouted the KIA.

"Yuuji! Are we proceeding to that damn old hag or observe their war?!", I postulated.

"Hold on, I am enjoying this war.. Provide me a minute.", he answered.

In earnest, barely because they praised your name, w- IS THAT THE FFF INQUISITION?!

"Ah, look! It's the last year's heretic.", said FFF.

I should have managed my best last year in the placement test. Oh, right, I have tried my best, but Himeji-san.. Nevermind.

"Let's go, Akihisa.", said Yuuji.

* * *

April 2,  
Principal's Office, 2:37 PM  
Cloudy Day

A perfect time to spill the beans to the principal.

* * *

"What is it, brats?", she averred.

"Hello darn old hag, I am the class representative of Class D, and I am here to convey a simple question regarding in the summoning wars.", Yuuji alleged.

"If you're going to let the cat out of the bag to me, why not talk to the Vice Principal? I am actually busy right now."

"No, this is really important, darn old hag."

"Fine, but hurry up spilling the beans to me."

She's always like that, making excuses just to make us perish on. How ironic~

"Can the third years ask some assistance to the juniors and sophomores in battling one class?"

"No, I cannot. Don't ask why, because the more the attackers, it'll not fit the summon battlefie-"

"Why can we not battle to the grounds so that it'll be bigger?!"

"Sakamoto, what happens if the outsiders saw our cute students fighting and ruin our reputation?"

"But.."

"Anyways, I am changing the summoning system into an RPG. Beings can earn experience through their battles and can earn 'gold' also. I also want to edit the summoning rules a slight. So do not worry about it."

Great, she changed the topic.

"Also, the free time is almost over, you must go now."

"Fine darn old hag, let us go, Akihisa."

Well, that escalated so quickly.

* * *

April 2,  
Entrance Gate, 4:56 PM  
Cloudy Day

Rest Time.

* * *

Ah~ The lessons were tiring, I must save energy for tomorrow. I must put my effort to all subjects and shock my parents- Oh, I need to go..

"Akihisa-kun! Wait!", a cute voice shouted my name.

"Oh, Himeji-san! He-"

"Akihisa-kun! Class A's representative is not Shouko-chan anymore.."

"Wha-?"

But no one can't defeat Kirishima-san when it comes to academics..

"It's.. Toshimitsu-kun.."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! "

Oh, that's quite shocking.."

"Just kidding.", she said, and smiled happily.

"... Oh."

Oh~ Himeji-san~ Jokes are not funny~

"Um, Akihisa-kun, can.. you.."

"?"

"..eat my leftover?", she asked, flushing.

"Why?"

"I had no appetite for eating a while ago, _Gomen~_"

Thus, the second day ended.

* * *

I merely desire you for reminding you all, I do not claim Baka and Test and please message me whenever you need help or problem for me or the report. -Mr. Baka/BakaFanBoy

I trust I cannot continue the Truth or Dare, SORRY~


	2. Spring (Haru): The Summon Classification

Baka and Test - The Four Distinct Seasons of the Year

Created by Mr. Baka (BakaFanBoy)  
I do not own Baka and Test

By the way, the italic words are the Being's words.

* * *

Spring (Vernal)

In Japan, spring means "Haru" in Japanese, its symbol is the cherry blossom or sakra in Japanese. It starts in March until May though.

* * *

April 8,  
Class 3 - D, 5:10 PM  
Sunny Day (Buddha's Birthday, Kambutsu-e)

A perfect day to examine the new summoning system.

* * *

It was sunny, tweeting birds, fresh air coming in our classroom. The class has ended, many schoolmates of ours went home already. All its left is me and the other friends of mine. I am shaken up to examine together with Yuuji, Muttsulini, Hideyoshi, Himeji-san, Minami, Kirishima-san, Kudo-san, and Kinoshita-san. I desire they'll join as well.

"I am fatigued.. Where's that darn old hag anyway?!", muttered Yuuji, he's always like that. We were here more than 5 minutes.. I am glad that I conserve my energy last 6 days.

Door opened.

Door shut.

"Appears that you're all prepared, my cute students.", said the Principal, the darn old hag.

"We are~ always!", I stated

"Alright, I need everyone of you test the new summoning system. I'll contribute something to your Beings when the testing went well. I'll cast the summoning field in a few seconds. Please wait here and I will see to it you guys afterwards. Good luck~"

Later on, the whole school was covered by a red summoning field. Perchance we can start now..

"Well then, how about all of us summon together so that it'll be fair?", Minami stated.

"That's a respectable idea, Minami. You rushed up on summoning with Muttsulini and Hideyoshi on your SPINE!"

"Shut up, will you?"

My precious spine..

"Why don't we begin now, everyone?", said Kudo-san.

"Ow! MINAMI YOUR HAIR IS VERY TICKLISH, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP?!", I panicked.

"How is it ticklish?! My hair never touched your body.", she replied.

"Minami-chan and Akihisa-kun, can you please stop immediately? We're almost to begin", demanded Himeji-san

Oh Himeji-san~ You're my life saver! This is why I adore you.

"Fine, but I still won't forgive Aki."

So cruel and unrefined.. Perchance I should go talk to her?

"Um, Minam-", Yuuji interrupted.

"Alright everyone, in the count of 3, I want everybody to summon."

""Okay~""

1...

Damn that Yuuji..

2...

I care he never interrupted my sentence..

3...

It was my chance to apologize to Minami..

""Summon.""

Oh, I forgot to cite..

"No fair, Akihisa!"

"_Yeah~ The new system!_"

"That's what I say when I see a new schoolhouse! E-Eh?", stated Himeji-san

""WHAAAAT?!""

Their Beings can talk, maybe I should summon mine too.

"Summon.", I exclaimed.

"Look at the Beings outfit! Akihisa's Being is still an headless knight.", proclaimed Hideyoshi.

My Being was a headless knight last year, but its size is now like our old Beings.

"_Yuuji, kick my head._"

"_Sure._"

Hence, he kicked my Being's head, it conked out.

"Eh? It didn't exactly fly off of the shelves.. Besides, the pain didn't react to Akihisa."

"That is weird.."

Yuuji is a very honest person.. Perchance I am not the Punishment Inspector anymore? Yuuji's Being looks like a badass Gladiator, huh? Me and Yuuji's Being isn't wearing helmets..

"Guys, look! Akihisa's Being looks like a Medieval Knight while Yuuji's is a Gladiator.", stated Hideyoshi.

Look at Hideyoshi's Being, it looks like an Ashigaru or something..

".. (Nods)", nodded Muttsulini.

Muttsulini's Being is always a ninja, but this fourth dimension, he is using a samurai sword... weird.

"Umm.. Everyone, I made some cookies just in case someone is hungry.", said Himeji-san.

Look at Himeji-san's cute Being.. It's so cute, oh~ I want to- Her Being's kimono is so kawaii..

"Himeji-san, what type of warrior is your Being?"

"Maybe Onna-bugeisha..?"

"..."

"W-What is it, Akihisa-kun?!"

"WHO'S HIMEJI-SAN'S HUSBAND?!"

"AKIHISA! WHAT THE HELL? YOU ARE TALKING NONSENSE AGAIN."

"YUUJI! ARE YOU THE HOUSEWIF-"

. . .

"Anyways, Himeji-san, your Being is very cute."

"E-Eh? T-Thank you, A-Akihisa-kun."

"Yuuji."

"No! Akihisa was lying! Himeji isn't my- OWW IT HURTS."

"Aki, what do you reckon of my Being..?", Minami blushed.

"Hm, let's find out.. It looks like a.."

"A..?"

"A-Adolf Hitler!"

. . .

My precious arm..

"Shimada, your Being is a Germanic Warrior I think..", said Kirishima-san.

"Oh well, Aki, I won't still forgive you. ;("

Well, darn it all to heck.. I nevertheless have to justify to her though..

"Hey Muttsulini-kun~ my Being looks like Himeji too~"

"..Hmph."

"_May I see what's inside that kimono?_"

"..Smack smack smack"

"Haha~ If you insist~ ;)"

".. SPLATTER"

Door opened, unknown.

Door springs shut.

"How is the new system, everyone?"

"It's unforgivable that my Being didn't change. Well, I consider the creator is stu-"

"Say that again?"

GOMEN.

"Anyways, each of you will receive a golden wristband. But only once for use."

""WHAAAAAAT?!""

"I hope you enjoyed the new system, especially those two darn brats."

"Darn old hag, I have a question."

"What is it, Sakamoto?"

"Why is Akihisa not the Punishment Inspector anymore?"

"Like Nishimura said, he'll only give the priority to those who are bad at studying. Look at Yoshii, he's studying good for the sake of his parents."

How did you know?!

"Anyways, look at the time, the school is closing. Go home now."

""Okay.""

* * *

April 8,  
Entrance Gate, 5:54 PM  
Setting Sun

Relaxation Time.

* * *

The sun marks, its status along the sensible horizon. The girls arrived home together with no problems. Hideyoshi and her sister went home too, likewise on Muttsulini. All its left was me and Yuuji.

"Akihisa, what do you recall of the new system?"

"Well.. my Being looks better today. So yes!"

"Well, you're not the Punishment Inspector anymore.. At least you mastered on controlling your Being."

"What if the Being is self-controlled?"

"You imbecile! That is why that darn old hag makes us come up the beasts."

"Oh.. I see!"

"Anyways, Class E is declaring an ESB on us at 29. You better be prepared, Akihisa."

"Of course, Yuuji! Oh, we're applying the points on the replacement exam?"

"Yes."

"Oh.. Okay."

"We're attacking Class B and C, together before the last term."

"Alright.. I will certainly do my best."

"Class F also wants to aid us in attacking B and C. Therefore, if Class E wants to aid us, we can win this war."

"Ah, that makes sense!"

"Anyways, I am going home. Bye."

I waved my hand as a sign of goodbye. Nevertheless, I am not the Punishment Inspector anymore.. I want to study good or I will become an idiot instead? What path shall I follow?

Likewise, I am worried that Minami will hate me soon. I must apologize to her before it's too late.

The 8th day ended.


End file.
